Fractured
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: It was Peeta's name pulled out in the reaping. It was Haymitch who volunteered. Steps are taken to ensure Haymitch and Katniss's safety towards the end of the games, a plan that concerns Haymitch and Effie. But with the rebellion drawing closer, could these lies entangle the couple in a dangerous liaison? Fractured lies, fractured hearts and one fractured love. Hayffie
1. Illusion

_Hey guys! So i always wondered what it would be like if the tables were turned, and Haymitch and Effie were forced to fake a relationship for the Capitol and if, like Katniss and Peeta, genuine feelings start to grow? So i started writing this and I hope to continue it, depending on what people think. Enjoy! _

**Summary: **It was Peeta's name pulled out in the reaping. It was Haymitch who volunteered. Steps are taken to ensure Haymitch and Katniss's safety towards the end of the games, a plan that concerns Haymitch and Effie. A deceptive relationship built on bringing down the Capitol. But with the rebellion drawing closer, could these lies entangle the couple in a dangerous liaison? Hayffie. M for later chapters. Reviews are love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

**Illusion**

* * *

The applause rumbled throughout the crowd like thunder, setting his ears ringing and his heart pounding. Blinding white light dropped onto him, drowning him in a warm radiance for all of Panem to see. Haymitch swallowed, Effie's words suddenly coursing through his mind.

_Confident and charming, that's what we're going for Haymitch. Not alcoholic and barbaric. And for god's sake it wouldn't hurt to smile!_

Pushing back a mouthful of insults Haymitch flashed a charming smile, setting the crowd on fire. They cheered, roared and stomped their feet with excitement. Haymitch's weary eyes winced against the glaring night, struggling to make out the ocean of colourful, Capitol caked faces. He could faintly hear Caesar Flickerman's charming voice ushering him back to reality, but there were so many eyes, the light was too bright, and he was already exhausted after enduring ten minutes of this façade that he struggled to bring himself back to reality.

"Haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch?"

Haymitch shook his head and blinked, clearly startled. He had to pull himself together. God he shouldn't have downed those three glasses of scotch. Haymitch was confronted with Caesar's twinkling eyes.

"Sorry Caesar," he forced the heartbreaking smile back onto his lips.

Caesar laughed, staring directly at the camera. "If you've just joined us here, we're back with District 12's tribute, Haymitch Abernathy! Now Haymitch," he returned his attention back to the tribute, his voice quieting. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been a little distracted tonight. Care to share your thoughts?"

Yes. There were a million spiteful thoughts clouding Haymitch's mind. A million vindictive words Haymitch wanted to spit out that would surely make Effie Trinket faint. A million words he wanted to shout angrily, to Caesar, to the crowd of privileged Capital citizens, to Effie who wouldn't stop screaming at him to put down the drink all morning, to his prep team for keeping him the dressing room for hours without even a glass of scotch, to President Snow for chucking him back for another round of hell…

Instead Haymitch took a steady breath and swallowed back these words. There was more than his life at stake here, because every moment leading up to the rebellion counted.

Haymitch couldn't think of a more perfect time to enact the plan. He could only hope that Peeta was right. Well he had never doubted the kid before, after all he was bright and everyone agreed that the idea seemed good. Everyone but Haymitch it seemed. He still stood by his belief that the plan was ridiculous and bound to fail, but he couldn't turn back now. It was the only plan he had.

"Yes Caesar," Haymitch responded. "I've just been thinking about my past, my home…what I may be leaving behind or what may be waiting for me when I return".

Caesar's eyes rounded with delight, his eyes lighting up with the potential gossip. "Things you'll be leaving behind? Or a _someone_ that you'll be leaving behind, am I right folks?" he turned back to the crowed, igniting another roar of cheers.

Haymitch chuckled, his eyes briefly flickering down. "Well, you could say that".

Caesar laughed. "Of course. A girl back home I assume?"

Haymitch shook his head, his bangs flicking past his eyes. "No. Actually, she came here with me".

The journalist's jaw dropped, sharing a shocked look with the audience. "A girl from the Capitol? And does this lucky lady have a name?"

"Yes. Effie. Effie Trinket".

A stunned silence shocked the crowd, his comment slapping the smile off Caesar's lips.

"Effie Trinket? District Twelve's darling Escort? Well, that is quite a surprise. When did you two start seeing each other?"

"Just after last year's games," he replied with a sheepish smile, remembering what the others had clearly told him.

The flabbergasted man pulled his lips into a beaming smile, turning back to the crowd. "Well, we simply must bring her out here then. What do you think?"

Haymitch's smile fell. No. That wasn't part of the plan. He cringed. She would be furious at him.

"I don't think-"

A deafening pause drowned out his protest. Haymitch stood up as Effie walked onto the stage, taken back at just how well she played the part. He had to admit, the woman had a talent for masking her emotions and stepping into the shoes of the polite, proper Capitol Escort. Even in this situation.

She walked onto the stage with a gracious smile, wiggling her fingers in a small wave to the crowd. Her eyes swept over the sea of people and across the lit stage. Her lips broke into a thrilled smile when her crystal blue eyes met his. Running across the stage in her glittering, golden pumps she enveloped Haymitch in a warm embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For god's sake Haymitch smile, you look like you saw a slug," she whispered into his ear through gritted teeth.

Effie broke the hug, her hands still resting on his shoulders. "Haymitch," she breathed fondly, her eyes locked onto his lovingly.

"Well, this is a surprise".

Caesar's booming voice caught their attention. Effie gave him a gracious smile, accepting his hand. He led her onto the seat opposite to Haymitch. Her hand slid into his, their fingers lacing together. Haymitch did his best to give her a small smile and mask his true emotions. By the judge of the wild applause and cheers, the audience was buying it.

"Now," Caesar began once the crowd had settled down. He leaned forward, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. "We're all bursting to know the story between you two".

"Well, you know what they say Caesar, opposites attract" Effie responded, a mischievous tinkle in her eye.

Caesar laughed. "Indeed they do. But surely, something must have happened to ignite the spark between you two?"

Effie cast Haymitch a questioning look, gesturing for him to answer.

Haymitch shook his head, an incredulous smile touching his lips. "What can I say Caesar? I wish I had more of a story to tell everyone tonight. But the truth is…" he paused, meeting her eyes. "The truth is I always felt something for her, I just had never realised it…until the Harvest Festival".

"I had begged Haymitch to accompany me to the Harvest Festival Ball," Effie continued his story, a daze look clouding her eyes. "We danced, talked and drank," Effie stretched out the story, already noticing the looks of awe and envious glares being casted her way. "I know now that Haymitch was right. I had always felt something for him. And it wasn't until we kissed that night under the mistletoe that we both realised it".

"What a story," Caesar said softly.

Haymitch breathed out a sigh of relief. They had bought their story. And by the looks on their faces and the thunderous applause, they knew that Haymitch Abernathy would surely be remembered in this year's Games.

"But I have to ask," Caesar spoke up, curiosity etching his features. "Why bring this up now? It has been a year since you two started seeing each other".

Effie took a steady breath, releasing her hand from her 'lover's' hold. "Well…we always wanted it to be a secret. Something we knew the press would not take kindly too…District Twelve's Escort dating the District's only Mentor. We didn't want the bad publicity. But now…" she paused, meeting Haymitch's eyes. "With Haymitch being selected at the repeaing, we weren't sure if we'd ever have another chance to tell anyone," Effie's eyes saddened, her voice cracking. She swore she could hear the bated breaths and teary sighs. "And as much as it kills me to think that he may never return to me, we both knew we had to consider the possibility".

A silence swept throughout the crowd, a sad, solemn silence. It suddenly struck them that the new, golden couple may break apart because of the Hunger Games. The exact effect Haymitch Abernathy was hoping for.

"Well…" Caesar began, his eyes softening, lost for words. "That is unfortunate".

Caesar's eyes flickered to the side, receiving his cue to tie up the interview. "Unfortunately we've reached our time, but before you two leave, I'm sure our viewers everywhere are dying to see the Golden Couple kiss. Could we get a preview of the beginning of an undoubtedly magical relationship?"

He spun back around to the crowd, encouraging them to cheer the couple on. Effie's smile faltered. She glanced at Haymitch, who wasn't even bothering to hide his anger and disgust. She'd rather break all her heels in her closet than kiss Haymitch Abernathy. Drunk, filthy Haymitch Abernathy. But she had no choice. And judging by Haymitch's look of disgust, she'd have to be the one to initiate it.

A tinkling laugh rose in her throat, her lips smiling shyly. "Of course Caesar, we'd love to" Effie replied sweetly, standing up.

She briefly shot Haymitch a hardened glare, her eyes pleading for him to stand and do this or face being struck by the end of her stiletto heel. Haymitch stood up rather awkwardly, doing his best to bring back his smile. Effie approached him and brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss. Their hands soon met, intertwining with each other at their sides as their lips moved together. The kiss was soft, tender and sweet, everything the Capitol wanted.

They finally broke apart. The audience continued cheering as they left the stage, their hands never leaving each other.

Their smiles immediately fell when they reached the hallway at the back of the stage, safe from the prying eyes of anyone but Katniss and Peeta. Their polite and sickeningly sweet, puppy love nature had shed off like old skin, still left on the stage.

"Where's my drink?" Haymitch snarled, slumping back against the wall.

Effie pushed her violet lips together disapprovingly as she watched Peeta reluctantly hand him his alcohol. "Really Haymitch, must you drink now? Can't it wait until we get back to the Hotel?"

Haymitch shot her an icy glare, taking a generous swig of his whisky. "If I recall princess, I never complain about the ridiculous dresses and wigs you wear. So I suggest you but out of other peoples' business".

Effie folded her arms tightly but bit her tongue, remaining quiet. She knew quite well what a drunk, pissed off Haymitch could do.

"You two were great," Peeta offered, trying to break the tension.

Katniss nodded. "You two sold the act perfectly, especially you Effie. The story behind your relationship was genius".

Effie couldn't help but smile proudly, having come up with the Harvest Festival tale herself.

"Katniss, Katniss?"

Katniss whirled around at the sudden voice, to see a frantic lady ushering her forward. "You're on now dear, come, come".

Katniss repressed a small sigh and turned to the others. "I'll see you later".

Effie's lips melted into a smile when she took in Katniss, dressed in the stunning, ivory wedding dress. A small sigh escaped her lips. "Oh Katniss, you would have been the most beautiful bride".

"Thanks Effie".

Peeta reached for her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "See you later".

She gave Peeta's hand a squeeze before following the lady.

"She'll be fine," Haymitch said from above his glass of whisky, noticing Peeta's concerned look. "Fortunately for her, she doesn't need to perform like us to gain sponsors".

Peeta bit the inside of his mouth, sensing that the sentimental mood had broken. He cleared his throat and looked down at his notes, filled with the list of potential sponsors. "Well, after tonight I wouldn't be surprised if we had sponsors phoning by tomorrow morning".

Haymitch grunted, swirling the fiery liquid around his glass. "Good. Otherwise all that time tonight would've been for nothing. And I am not putting on another show with Effie again".

Effie's eyes flashed angrily, her hands landing on her hips. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but tonight wasn't necessarily a walk on sunshine for me".

"And you think it was any better for me?" Effie hissed, her eyes shooting daggers into his. "Sometimes Haymitch, you should pay close attention to what you're about to say and the effect these words have on people!"

Haymitch stifled a bitter laugh into his drink. "Yeah? Then perhaps you should warn me next time before you decide to jump on me like that".

Effie huffed, her face growing scarlet with rage. "You know I didn't have a choice. Haymitch, we agreed on the plan. I had to play the part. I was doing this for you!"

Haymitch blinked up at her, his eyes hardening into a murdering glare. "Doing this for me? I never wanted this. If you remember correctly, I _never_ agreed to the plan. And sweetheart, I _never_ asked you to do anything for me".

Effie looked like she had been slapped. She blinked. Tears bit the back of her eyes and leaked at the corners, her arctic blue depths searching his. Her voice shook as she spoke in a bare whisper. "You never had to".

She spun around on her heel and stormed out of the hall.

A stunned silence clouded the room. Haymitch bit his tongue, knowing that he had pushed her too far. He tried to push away the sudden guilt he felt with another swig of whisky, letting the liquid burn down his throat.

"Haymitch, you should probably go and check on her. She was only trying to help".

Haymitch shot him a small glare. "I never asked for this," he muttered, letting out a small sigh. "And I sure as hell didn't ask to fake a love affair with, of all women, Effie Trinket".

Peeta shook his head incredulously at him. "Katniss was right. You are unbelievable," he paused, trying to meet his furious gaze. "Don't you get it Haymitch? You never had to ask her to do this for her. But she still did it anyway".

Haymitch bit his cheek, a scowl twisting his features."Nobody forced her into this".

Peeta stifled an incredulous laugh, staring bewilderedly at the man. "You still don't get it do you? She doesn't want you to die in there".

A thunderous applause rang out. From the plasma television screen they could see the Girl on Fire, twirling in brilliant flames.

"You owe Effie an apology".

Peeta left to go greet Katniss, leaving the Victor to the silence.

_She doesn't want you to die in there_

The thoughts confused the hell out of him. It meant that meant beneath her haughty, irritated demeanor, and in some ludicrous way, Effie Trinket cared about him.

Haymitch took another sip, a frown pinching his features. Sure, they had there moments. Like when Effie would gently help him to the bathroom to throw up after a night at the bar, or when he'd make her a cup of tea and put an arm around her to comfort her when they lost their tributes to another grueling game. But he had always, truly believed that the woman hated him. That they had a relationship built on mutual loathing. Perhaps he was wrong.

Haymitch look down at his glass. It was empty. He had to find a bar. But first, he needed to greet Katniss with the others. Then he would apologise to Effie. Peeta was right. Effie was only trying to help him, and he owed her.

Throughout the day Peeta's words lingered in his mind. _She doesn't want you to die in there. _Haymitch had always believed that their relationship would always be like this: snide comments and raging arguments. Now Haymitch couldn't help but wonder, perhaps there was hope for them yet.

* * *

_So i know it may be a little confusing now but i'm going to clarify everything in the update. Expect future fluffy moments and the occasional hayffie sex. But this chapter was just setting the scene. And anyway, i always wanted to write a hayffie stage kiss in front of the Capitol haha Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! _

_Lydia :)_


	2. Torment

_Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's lovely to know that i have support and people are actually reading this haha because of you guys i rushed to get this update done! Now i wanted to focus on building Haymitch and Effie's relationship, kind of giving reason for the future hayffie moments. Thanks to Heidi for betaing. Please review!_

_P.S: I'm going to Vietnam for 2 weeks so i may not get an update then. il be back onto this straight after though! Promise!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games series. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

**Torment**

* * *

_"...The male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors…"_

_The words circled her mind like a tormenting, preying vulture, chilling her bones and gripping her heart with trepidation. Effie's could barely make sense of any of the frantic thoughts swimming in her mind as she ran; her heels click clacking against the cobbled stone pathway up to Victor's Village. _

_Without bothering to knock Effie swung the door open, pushing all thoughts of manners and formalities from her mind. She raced inside and searched for Haymitch with wide eyes. _

"_Haymitch?" _

"_Come to celebrate sweetheart?" he slurred from across the room, slouched on his sofa in front of the shattered television. _

"_Oh Haymitch," her voice fell into a pitied whisper, her nose wrinkling at the pungent stench of filth and alcohol. _

_He turned around to look at her. "So, you heard the news huh? You may be looking at District Twelve's new tribute, and may the odds be ever in my favour," he mocked her mantra, raising his glass in the air. _

_Effie approached him, placing her handbag on his clattered table. "I won't do it," she whispered. _

_Haymitch blinked, taken back at her words. "What?" _

"_I won't do it," she shook her head, walking over to face him. "It's not fair. There must be some mistake. Everyone adores the Victors and the public is surely devastated at this. I just can't understand why they would do this to everyone". _

_Haymitch stifled a bitter laugh. "You really are as gullible as you look, aren't you princess?" he paused, noticing her narrowed eyes. "Yes, President Snow and all the people on the Games council made a horrible mistake," he continued sarcastically. "I'm sure they never intended to cause such devastation". _

_Effie pushed her lips together. "Haymitch, don't patronize me". She sighed and sat down opposite him. "I meant what I said you know," she continued quietly, meeting his piercing eyes. "I won't do it". _

_Haymitch lifted his head up. "You won't do what? Read out our names?" _

_Her silence gave him the answer. _

_Haymitch sighed. He sat up, running his fingers through his dusty blonde hair. "Right. You do that sweetheart. But you know as well as I what will happen if you don't". _

_Effie bit her lip. She knew he was right. Despite how she acted, Effie Trinket knew exactly what would come from defying the Capitol. "I know. But I just don't think that I can go through with it. Willingly send you or Katniss or Peeta into the arena again," her voice started to wobble, her eyes widening in horror at the thought of any of her precious Victors going back in. _

"_You know if I didn't know any better, it almost sounds like you care about me," Haymitch teased, trying to lighten the mood. He hated it when Effie got all sentimental on him. _

_Effie lowered her eyes sheepishly. "I do. I care about all of you," she paused, her eyes drifting off to the distance. "You know, contrary to what you believe Haymitch, I don't enjoy repeaing these children and sending them off into the arena every year". _

_Haymitch blinked, sure that he had misheard. "You don't? But you're an escort". _

_Effie smiled sadly. "I know. I used to believe like the rest of us that the Games served as a reminder of the terror of war, that these tributes deaths were for the greater good, necessary even to avoid future conflicts. But now…" she paused, meeting his eyes. "Now I know better. And I can't go through with it. I won't". _

_Haymitch was stunned. He had always believed that Effie was just like any regular Capitol citizen, superficial, shallow and crazy about President Snow and the Hunger Games. Not this Effie trinket, one that felt remorse and empathy towards the Games. _

"_I had no idea," he replied softly. "But you have to go through with it. You have to go up there like this conversation never happened, as the dedicated, Capitol loving citizen you are". _

_Effie blinked. "What?" _

_Haymitch sighed, meeting her eyes. "There…may come a time. A time when things will change," he said carefully, unsure of how to continue. _

_Effie shook her head, a small frown creasing her features. "Haymitch, I-I don't understand". _

_She watched his face crease with uneasiness, as if unsure of how to approach her confusion. _

"_Look Effie," he continued, reaching for her wrist. "I'm just trying to say that when that time comes…I want you to be safe. Just act normal from now on and you will be". _

_Effie's frowned deepened, clearly lost for words. What did he mean? "Haymitch, I still don't-" _

_A buzzing interrupted her. Her phone was ringing. Haymitch sighed and sank back down into his couch, releasing her hand. He took another sip of his whisky. "You gonna answer that?" _

_Effie went to her handbag and reached for her phone. It was Plutarch. She left the room to discuss her tasks. When she got back, Haymitch was gone. _

Effie tossed and turned in her bed, a furious scowl twisting her features. She sighed and opened her eyes. It was hopeless. She couldn't sleep. At least not with all these thoughts clouding her mind.

Try as she may she couldn't forget her conversation with Haymitch that day, nor could she shake off the uncomfortable feeling she still felt whenever she recalled the memory.

_Look Effie, I'm just trying to say that when that time comes…I want you to be safe. Just act normal from now on and you will be. _

What did he mean? Who were 'they'? The Game Makers? The Capitol? President Snow? Effie swallowed. She wasn't an idiot. Contrary to her Capitol, proper upbringing and at times superficial, ditzy nature, she wasn't clueless as to what was happening. Her years as an Escort allowed her to witness the poverty, suffering and horrors the people of Panem endured everyday. But what did Haymitch mean? Why would her safety ever be threatened?

Effie stared at the ceiling. Her mind began to wander to tonight's interview and Haymitch's rude behaviour. She remembered the mess that had started this all. She still wondered why she had agreed, when the ungrateful man seemed to show her nothing but spite.

"_Haymitch, sit down". _

_Haymitch blinked, startled at the sudden confrontation. Effie, Katniss and Peeta stood in his compartment on the train. _

"_What is this? A surprise party?" _

"_Just sit down and listen," Katniss replied sharply, having no time for his usual sarcasm. _

_Haymitch sat down on his armchair. "I'm all ears". _

_He watched Effie's fingers twist her handkerchief uncomfortably, a nervous expression on her face. _

"_Peeta and I were talking earlier. We're going to need a plan to get you more sponsors". _

_Haymitch blinked, sure that his ears had deceived him. "What?"_

"_What Katniss and Peeta mean is that it may be hard to find you sponsors. Especially with the competition," Effie spoke up, taking a seat on his bed. "Given your lack of publicity since the Games you've seemed to lost touch with most of the people in the Capitol". Haymitch muttered something under his breath that Effie firmly ignored. "Also, your past scandal on your drinking habits hasn't help either". _

_Haymitch shot her a hot glare. "My drinking habits? Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, I had no idea that the people in the Capitol had a problem with my drinking". _

"_This is serious Haymitch," Effie snapped. "Unfortunately your tactless decisions may cost you the Games". _

_Peeta threw Haymitch a spiteful look. "Of course, we wouldn't be having this problem if I was going in instead". _

_Effie knew that he was right. The star crossed lovers were still an attractive act to sell and popular in the Capitol. _

"_Look, I don't see what the problem is," Haymitch said, irritation lacing his voice. "We all know that there can only be one winner. What does it matter when the death is?" _

_Haymitch's reply brought them back to reality. Effie took in a sharp breath. _

"_And you think we don't know that?" Katniss shot at him, furious at his stubbornness. "But I need an ally in there, preferably one that can help me. That means one with sponsors. And let's face it, I doubt I can sell the 'star crossed lovers' act again, especially with you Haymitch". _

_Haymitch's face had hardened like stone, the realisation sinking. "So what do you suggest I do sweetheart? Go outside and pose for some pretty pictures to gain the Capitol's adoration?" _

"_Well," Peeta said carefully, ignoring his sarcasm. "Katniss said that __you two__ can't sell the star crossed lovers act…but maybe you and someone else can". _

_Confusion passed his eyes. "What?" _

_He followed everyone's gaze to Effie, who sat next to him, her fingers now mutilating the handkerchief to tiny pieces. He had wondered why she was here. _

"_What're you-" his eyes widened as the realisation hit him like a slamming door. "Wait…no! You've got to be kidding-" _

"_Haymitch, it'll work!" Katniss quickly spoke, cutting him off. "Look, the Capitol people loved Peeta and I. Cliché romances? They eat that stuff up. It's a television show, you told me that yourself". _

_Haymitch continued to shake his head incredulously. "I can't believe this," he muttered. _

"_Effie agreed to the plan," Peeta said, taking him by surprise. "Haymitch, this is our best shot. If we can convince them how madly in love you two are, and if Effie can convince them just how much she'll miss you and be broken without you, then maybe we'll get some sponsors. Some women eager enough to see you return back to your soul mate". _

_Haymitch's gaze shifted between the three of them. They were serious. They really thought that this plan would work. He glanced at Effie, who was still silent, her hands now resting on her lap. "No…there has to be another way". _

"_Another way to gain sponsors? Now?" Katniss replied, holding back a laugh at the ridiculous idea. _

"_They're right Haymitch," Effie spoke up, her warm eyes serious. "These people have grown up knowing the Victors well. Most of them already know who they want to sponsor. We need to persuade them to change their decision and sponsor you instead". _

_Effie could see that her words were having the desired effect. Could see the gears in his mind spinning, processing their comments, trying to make the best decision in his drunken state. It made sense. It was logical. It could work. _

_Haymitch glanced at Effie, dressed in her bubblegum wig, poofy, hot pink dress with the buttery yellow swirls and her doll-faced makeup. Was he seriously going to fake a relationship with Effie Trinket?_

"_You're really going to go through with this?" he asked. _

_Effie lowered her eyes down to her lap, thinking. "Of course," she replied, meeting his gaze. "If it means that it will gain you the sponsors you need". _

_Haymitch let out a heavy sigh and got up, making his way towards the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Katniss asked hotly. _

"_The bar," Haymitch shot back, without giving them a glance. "Feel free to join me". _

_He slammed the door, leaving the three to the stretching silence. _

_When Effie had walked past the bar that evening, she had snuck a glance into the room. Haymitch and Peeta were talking in muffled tones, obviously discussing a private matter. But what caught her attention was the look Peeta was wearing, one of utter shock. Slowly his expression fell to a serious look then strangely enough…relief. She watched him nod, as if he was agreeing to a plan, taking responsibility to something…Effie had shaken her head at the ridiculous notion. What on earth could they be talking about that would spark up something like that? _

_Oddly enough, Haymitch had emerged from the bar and to the dining cart moments later, announcing that he would go through with the plan. _

Effie Trinket blinked. Perhaps a cup of tea would help her sleep? Or at least calm down her nerves and get rid of the persisting thoughts and memories. Effie pressed the button above her bedside table and a steaming cup of chamomile tea popped up. She took the porcelain cup with both her hands and sipped.

She had briefly wondered what changed his mind that night, and suspected that it had to do with the conversation he had with Peeta. But why was it so secretive? What could they have possibly discussed?

Effie yawned, the calmness starting to takeover her body. She placed the cup back on her bedside table and settled back underneath her covers, her eyes fluttering shut. That was when the nightmares emerged.

Her dreams were hazy, each event blurring with the next and growing more horrific. She dreamt of the humiliation she faced from her friends and family when they had found out about her and Haymitch. She dreamt that the public had found out that their relationship wasn't genuine and imprisoned her for her lies. She dreamt of the games. From Katniss being tugged and pulled at by slithering vines whilst screaming in agony as vicious flames burnt her alive to Haymitch, being chased down by hungry beasts and hurtling weapons. But the most terrifying nightmare came later. She was trapped inside four glass walls. On the other side she watched Haymitch, crumpled on his knees, face blackened and skin scarred, his mouth open in a blood-curdling scream. She watched him scream for help again and again, his eyes pleading for her to do something. Vicious hands continued to beat him, leaving a trail of blood, a purple bruise or a nasty cut on his skin. Her hands banged against the interior walls, trying as hard as they could to shatter the barrier between them. But she was helpless against it.

"Effie…Effie…EFFIE!"

Effie's eyes flung open, her body flinging forward. Her heart pounded against her heaving chest. It was then that she noticed her warm tears, tracking down her cheeks and her drenched pillowcase.

"Effie, hey, hey princess," Haymitch tried to catch her attention, reaching for her hand.

Effie blinked up at him, clearly startled. "Haymitch?" she whispered, struggling to see him through the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming".

Effie let out an inaudible gasp. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Haymitch stifled a bitter laugh, taking a seat on the end of her bed. "Nah. I haven't slept in years". _I just drink myself into intoxication and past out on the sofa,_ he thought quietly. "So I take it you were having a nightmare about the Games?"

Effie looked up, surprised. "How could you tell?"

"You were screaming Katniss's name…and mine".

Effie shouldn't be too shocked, but she was. _Did she really scream out for them?_

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Effie was rather taken back at his gentle, caring voice. It was too different from his usual slurring, rough tone. She shook her head. "N-no…I should be fine," she said, not wanting to cause a fuss. She just knew that Haymitch would hold this against her. "It was nothing re-"

She gasped when Haymitch reached over to her side and switched the lamp on with a flick of his wrist, light flooding into the room.

"Haymitch!" she snapped, wincing against the glaring light.

Haymitch took a swig of his bottle of black labeled scotch, an amused smile touching his lips. "So, what were you dreaming about?"

Effie crossed her arms haughtily, letting out a small sigh. "I dreamt that you and Katniss had died in the Games," she replied softly, her voice cracking in her throat.

Haymitch lowered his eyes. He had more than his fair share of nightmares, and knew the paralyzing fear that haunted him with every one. Haymitch gently squeezed her hand, hoping that the gesture would bring her comfort.

Effie continued to wipe away another tear with the back of her hand, struggling to control her soft sobs. "It was all so real…and absolutely terrifying. And oh Haymitch, I dreamt that you were…were dying right in front of me. And there was nothing I could do".

Haymitch was lost for words, clueless as to how he could comfort her. Because her dreams reflected a hint of truth, that there was a good chance that Haymitch and Katniss would die in the arena. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"It was just a dream sweetheart. You know Katniss. She's strong and determined. She has a fighting chance at winning again".

Effie lifted her head up, meeting his eyes. "And you Haymitch? What are your chances?"

Haymitch sighed and took another gulp of his whisky. But Effie already knew the answer.

"I know you don't realise it, but I do care about you. And I can't bear to see you die in there. That's why I agreed to the plan".

Haymitch met her eyes, shock reflecting in his features. "And to think, after all these years I thought you hated me".

Effie laughed lightly. "Oh trust me, I still do".

Guilt bubbled inside of him, clawing its way to his heart. Peeta was right: Effie Trinket cared about him and didn't want him to die. She had willingly agreed to do all she could to help him, and how had he repaid her? By being his usual malicious, drunken self.

"Look, I owe you an apology," he said, breaking the silence. "For how I acted after the interview. I was just so…so angry. But it was wrong for me to have taken it out on you".

She sighed. "I forgive you Haymitch. Honestly, I don't blame you. Given your situation it's understandable for you to be angry, I just wish that you'd give the alcohol a break from time to time. Especially with the Games nearing, it can't be good for you".

Haymitch chuckled and took another sip of whisky. "Sweetheart, at this stage I doubt quitting now will do much".

Effie didn't bother to argue. She knew he was right. Effie met his eyes, she was glad to have his company right now. She wasn't used to such horrific nightmares and doubt she'd be able to handle it well by herself.

"Thank you Haymitch," she whispered, giving his hand a small squeeze. 'For being here with me tonight…it means a lot".

Haymitch wiped away the last of her tear with the back of his finger, giving her a small smile in return. And that's when he noticed it. Her skin was softer than usual, not that he usually felt her. But it was soft, almost like milky, baby soft skin. He blinked, taking a second look at her. She was different, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Her hair was different. It was pale blonde and seemed to tumble down in soft waves, curling around her frame. His fingers reached out for it, touching the golden locks between his fingers. His eyes went to her face once more…had she always had such soft, crystal blue eyes? Perhaps they stood out more without the layers of eye shadow and porcelain foundation. His fingers traced down the path of her tears on the side of her face and around her eyes, just to be sure. His thumb brushed over her plump lips, lingering near her lower lip. He noticed that they weren't its usual outrageous violet or ice blue colour, but a light red, like cherries. Then it hit him. She wasn't wearing makeup. His eyes trailed down her face and to her thin, silk nightgown. She wasn't in her Capitol attire.

"Holy shit," he whispered, bringing his hand back to his side. Perhaps he had drunken too much that night, or perhaps it was the shock of seeing a makeup-less Effie Trinket. But the words seemed to slip from his lips before he could give them a second though. "You're beautiful".

Effie's eyes widened, an audible gasp escaping her lips. "What?"

Haymitch instantly regretted the words. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Without all that Capitol crap on you…you actually look kind of nice".

Effie's lips melted into a small smile, a small blush rising in her cheeks. She eyed the bottle in his hands. "And you're drunk. But I appreciate your compliments nonetheless".

Haymitch returned the smile. "Seriously though, you should dress like this more often".

Effie repressed a sigh, eyeing the various wigs and cosmetics lining along her vanity. "I know. It's tiring putting these on every morning…but I guess I've just dressed like an Escort for so long that it's become a part of my lifestyle. God knows how people would react to me without this stuff on".

Her words drifted back into his mind.

_You know, contrary to what you believe Haymitch, I don't enjoy repeaing these children and sending them off into the arena every year. _

"Then why are you an Escort?"

His question took him by surprise. "That day in District Twelve when the Quarter Quell was announced, you told me that you don't enjoy being an Escort. If you hate watching them die every year then why keep the job?"

After all, her situation wasn't like Haymitch's, who was stuck being a Mentor for the rest of his life. Effie, privileged as a Capitol citizen could quit.

Effie shrugged, a distant look in her eyes. "I wanted to keep on trying, to try and give these kids their best chances, and hope that they very well could win. At first this career was a dream of mine, to have an envious job where I could travel all over Panem. But then I just wanted to help the poor things…oh I wanted to help them so much. Watching them die in that arena killed me every year, so I did what I could do," Effie paused, letting out a small sigh. "Oh Haymitch, I never thought that I'd grow to hate it".

Haymitch was speechless. Yes, he knew from the other day that she hated her job and the slaughter of children. But he never knew that the only reason still keeping her here was her determination to give the kids their best chances, to give them even the smallest light of hope.

"You probably think I'm ridiculous, don't you?" Effie spoke up, meeting his eyes. "Thinking that I could somehow give these children a chance at winning just by subjecting them to schedules and training. Letting them believe that they had a chance of winning".

"No," Haymitch replied, taking her by surprise. "It wasn't ridiculous. Hope is a powerful thing. After all, it got me through my Games. If you wanted to give them their best chance it would be to give them hope. Then again, I can't complain, not when I've told every past tribute to accept their imminent death".

Effie gave him a small smile. She knew that his words might not have been all truthful but done in attempts to comfort her. Even so, the gesture touched her heart.

"You know what? I like this Haymitch," Effie said with a playful smile, squeezing his hand. "The one without any sarcastic remarks or snide comments. I could get used to him".

"Careful sweetheart," he replied, taking a sip of his whisky. "I think we both know that's not true. You'd miss the old Haymitch terribly".

He squeezed her hand back, before releasing it. "I should go. I'm almost out of alcohol," he gestured to his bottle. "And you should rest".

Effie's lips dropped into a small put, surprisingly sad that he was leaving so soon. "Must you go now?"

Haymitch raised an eyebrow, glancing at the clock. "It's three am Trinks, don't you need your beauty rest or whatever it is you Capitol women get?"

Effie dragged her lower lip through her teeth nervously. "I know…I was just hoping that you'd stay a little longer," _or for the rest of the night_ she finished silently.

Effie was shocked at her own words. But she found that she was enjoying Haymitch's company and honestly, didn't want him to leave. She always felt quite lonely when she wasn't sleeping in her own bed. Perhaps Haymitch's presence would cure that.

"And you staying may help to keep my nightmares at bay. Besides, I'm sure Portia and Cinna are expecting us to leave the bedroom together tomorrow morning anyway".

_Right,_ Haymitch thought. They were together. He glanced at her mini bar, which was mostly stocked full of alcohol anyway. He glanced at Effie, who looked hopeful that he'd say yes. His thoughts strayed off to his own bed, cold, damp and already stained with alcohol. He couldn't deny it. The idea of staying with Effie tonight was appealing. Not that he'd ever admit it to her.

Perhaps it was because of this whole new side he discovered of her; the intelligent and ambitious Effie who made it through with a caring heart. It intrigued him and oddly enough Haymitch wondered what more secrets she held of her past.

"You got any alcohol in that fridge?"

Effie nodded and opened the fridge for him to see. Haymitch's lips pulled into a small smile. Reaching for a Jack Daniels he rolled over to the other side of her bed and sank back against the pillows, unscrewing the lid.

Effie's lips graced into a small smile when she realised that he was staying. She turned off the lights and snuggled back underneath her covers. She hesitated. Rolling over to her side she brushed her lips against the stubble on his cheek, her lips lingering near his jaw.

"Thank you Haymitch".

His small grunt was enough for her. She rolled back over and shut her eyes. She surrendered to a blissful sleep.

She was back in the glass room, but this time it was different. This time she was the one in danger, as she frantically tried to kick away and crawl from the slithering snakes. This time, Haymitch shattered the glass walls. With the same pointed knife he used in the fiftieth Quarter Quell, Haymitch stabbed each snake, saving her. This time, Effie was the one who cried and screamed; letting herself sink into his trusting, secure arms.

* * *

So what did you think? i struggled to much with keeping these two in character! Anyway i've read a lot of fics where Haymitch has a nightmare so i kind of wanted to play on, what if effie has one and needs comforting. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, as i'm still not entirely happy with this. I hope this update clarified some things and it sets the basis for future hayffie in my updates (most likely the next one, if not the one after that). Anyway, thanks for reading!

Lydia :)


	3. Facade

_Author's note: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! If it wasn't for you amazing guys I wouldn't have gotten this update quicker than I thought! If I haven't gotten around to replying to you all I'm sorry, I hope to get to it once I get back to Australia _

_I'm not too happy with this update as it was a bit rushed (I'm holidaying in Vietnam for 2 weeks) but I managed to get over 5000 words up inbetween sight seeing, cocktails, sleeping and eating, since you guys have been waiting long enough! Pretty much the sections don't flow well but that's due to me randomly having hayffie epiphanies and chucking it in this chapter. For example, the cute rooftop date. I also wanted to dive deeper into the whole 'façade' and the two having to fake a relationship for sponsors. And further explore their relationship and develop it. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and please review! _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games Series. All rights goes to Suzanne Collins.

**Façade**

* * *

Effie froze. She had sworn that she heard her name. She glanced at the door to Haymitch's room, sure that her ears had deceived her. He rarely ever discussed her, so why would her name be in their topic of discussion? Perhaps if she had a quick listen… Effie shook her head, silently scolding herself. It was rude to eavesdrop; her mother had always taught her that. She clutched her shopping bags as she stepped past the door. Then again…this was the second last day before the Games…

A small frown pinched her eyebrows. The Games were soon and he wasn't training! Whatever he was discussing with Peeta was surely urgent. Pushing all thoughts of manners aside she pressed her ear against the door.

The past week since Caesar's interview shot by in a blur of interviews, training sessions and meetings with potential sponsors; but something was different. Since their night together he had changed. He no longer looked at her with such disgust or spite, nor did not treat her with such contempt when she went on her usual rants on upholding proper etiquette. During the rare times they spent together, he would tease her but his words would hold no malevolence, return her a small smile when she rambled on about her day and on rare occasions, offer her a compliment or two, even asking after her day. Effie did her best to steal these moments from him, often begging him to go out for lunch with her to the Hotel's restaurant or curl up next to him in front of the television.

It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, the real Effie Trinket, and not another superficial, spoilt Capitol girl. It was as if a mask had been peeled off that night, like he had been acting behind a façade his entire life. Beneath his aloof, stony exterior she saw him. A Haymitch who wasn't afraid to show sympathy whilst trying to comfort her during her stressful state. A Haymitch who wasn't afraid to show her that he has a heart and does care about her.

"No Peeta".

Haymitch's rough voice pulled her back to reality, shattering the memories. She startled. Straining her ears she listened closely.

"Haymitch, Plutarch said -"

"I don't give a shit what Plutarch says!" Haymitch spat, slamming his glass down. "Effie comes with us. I'm not leaving her behind to deal with the mess and I sure as hell am not risking her life to those sick animals, no matter what Plutarch says".

Effie's heart skipped a beat. What were they talking about? She pressed her ear closer, anticipation rushing through her veins. She could hear Peeta sigh through the door.

"Look Haymitch, Plutarch is right. Effie is a born and bred Capitol. She still knows nothing about this, right?"

Haymitch nodded curtly, still glaring at the boy.

"So then she won't be in danger," Peeta continued simply, as if explaining a math problem to a child. "She'll be safe. They'll be complications if we take her. Accommodation and resources are scarce in Thirteen, and they're already stretching it to accommodate us. Besides, Snow will get suspicious if we take her, suspicious of everyone who was involved in the Games. And then what? If he thinks Effie's one of us he may prosecute the entire Prep Team". Peeta paused, letting a small silence stretch out. "Haymitch, I love Effie, we all do. But she is from the Capitol and has always supported the Games. So how do you know that she'd even want to come with us and leave the Capitol behind?"

Effie's eyes rounded with disbelief, taken back at his words. Was that really how people saw her? A supporter of the Games? An inaudible gasp parted her lips as his last words sunk in. What did he mean by her possibly leaving the Capitol, her home, behind? And what was Thirteen?

Haymitch shook his head incredulously at the Baker.

"Peeta you don't know her like I do. Effie hates the Games. Do you honestly think she likes sending those kids out to their deaths every year? It's a façade! An act, just like this show you're making us throw," Haymitch finished bitterly, pausing. "Peeta, we can't take a chance on this. If we were to just…tell her. Maybe not all of it. But just enough to ask her if she wanted to come-"

"No. Haymitch, you said it yourself when we formed the plan. That night on the train you told me that she can't know a thing. You know what Plutarch said. You want her to be safe? Then tell her nothing".

She heard Haymitch grumbling, cursing under his breath. "To hell with Plutarch".

Peeta sighed. "I'm sorry Haymitch. But she can't come. And you can't afford to worry about it now, you need to focus on-"

"Katniss, yeah, yeah I know," he grumbled bitterly. "Our priority is her. Don't worry; I'll get the Mockingjay out in time".

Effie's hands flew to her mouth, shock blackening the whites of her eyes. He was going to make sure Katniss wins the Games. He was going to get her out there alive for Peeta. He was going to sacrifice himself in the arena…he was going to…to…

Haymitch paused, hesitation flickering past his eyes. "Peeta…can you have a word with Plutarch and speak to him again for me? Just…try and make him see reason?"

But Effie had heard enough. She twisted the door knob and furiously swung it open, storming in. Peeta jumped back in surprise.

"Shit Effie," Haymitch exclaimed, red rage creeping up his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here?" Horror shadowed his eyes. "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough!" Effie fumed, her eyes hardening in anger. "I can't believe that you're giving up! That you're not even going to bother to try and win this year".

"Effie" Peeta quickly spoke, concern touching his eyes. "Did you hear anything else before that?"

"What?"

Haymitch stepped towards her and gripped her shoulders. His eyes locked onto hers. "We're serious sweetheart. Before I mentioned that I was going to help Katniss win did you…did you hear anything else?"

Effie's gaze shifted between the two of them, each darkened with concern. But when she met Haymitch's gaze she saw something else flicker past his eyes. Fear.

"What? I…no. I was just walking by when I heard you two talking".

The lie slipped easily from her lips. She didn't know why she lied, but she did know that whatever she had heard was something that Haymitch and Peeta did not want her to hear. Haymitch almost seemed scared at the thought of her having heard what they were discussing. Though none of it mattered to Effie, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what any of what they said meant.

Haymitch breathed out a sigh of relief, releasing her shoulders. "Good. And next time Princess, don't eavesdrop. You know it's rude," he added teasingly, a twinkle in his eye.

Effie pouted her lips, folding her arms. "You still haven't told me your reasons for giving up so soon," she said again, determination lighting her eyes.

Peeta's eyes shot between the bickering couple, sensing the growing tension. "Uh…I better go find Katniss and see if she's back from training".

Effie ignored him as he slipped out the door, her eyes still on Haymitch. "I don't understand Haymitch. You're really not going to try?"

Haymitch stared incredulously at her. In that moment, all thoughts of him having mistaken Effie Trinket as another typical Capitol woman diminished. "Try and win? Are you seriously asking me that? Did you expect me to kill all twenty-four tributes, Katniss included, just so I can 'try and not give up so soon'?"

Effie's eyes rounded, the realisation hitting her. "No. Oh gosh Haymitch, no," her lips parted in horror at the thought of Katniss dying. "I'd never want Katniss to die in there! I only meant can't you do what was accomplished last year? Have two remaining Victors? You and Katniss. Perhaps the people will want both of District Twelves tributes to return back to their homes".

_And lovers,_ she added silently.

Haymitch chuckled darkly, picking up his glass of Black Label. "You really are as dumb as your blonde wig, aren't you sweetheart?" He took a sip of his drink. "You really think they're stupid enough to let that happen again? Come on princess, you know what happened to Crane. There can only be one winner".

Effie pursed her lips, lowering her eyes. Yes she knew very well what happened to Seneca Crane.

"What did you think would happen? Katniss and I would battle it out to be the last two Victors, share a sob story and suddenly they'll declare us to be the winners?"

Effie opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Had she truly believed that? Had she truly been that naïve? Had she really been living with these lies, protecting herself with the false sense of security that both her Victors would return home to her? She was speechless.

Haymitch chuckled, her stunned look confirming his question. He raised his drink in the air. "And may the odds be ever in my favour".

Effie bit her lip, lowering her eyes. The Games were tomorrow…and she was going to lose him.

Haymitch sighed, noticing her distraught look. "Look Trinket," he said softly, placing his drink down. "You knew it was going to be me. Katniss has her family…her sister. They need her. She needs to go home".

Effie met his gaze, tears clawing at the back of her eyes. "And you Haymitch?"

Haymitch stifled a bitter laugh, gesturing to the table of alcohol that sat before him. He collapsed back onto the sofa, resting his feet up on the coffee table. "You know as well as I do what waits for me back home. I have no one left anymore," Haymitch's voice grew hoarse towards the end. He quickly covered it with a small cough, lowering his eyes to hide his darkened gaze.

"That's not true".

He lifted his head up, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

Effie went around, taking a seat next to him. "You have me. And Peeta and Katniss. The kids love you, you know that," she paused, her eyes meeting his. "We're a team".

Haymitch met her icy blue eyes, his lips curling into a small smile. "Yeah sweetheart. We're a team".

Effie's lips graced into a happy smile. She reached for his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Then we'll be back together as a team. All of us. We'll find a way".

Haymitch sighed at her blissful ignorance. "It's not that simple princess".

Effie shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. "No. It's not just that, is it? You're scared".

Haymitch raised his eyebrows. "Scared?"

Effie nodded, searching his eyes. "You're scared of returning home," she said softly. "To the alcohol and loneliness. But Haymitch, it doesn't have to be like that. You can have a life again".

Haymitch roughly freed his hand from hers, turning his head away. He took a quick gulp from his drink. "I have a life. Here in District Twelve".

Effie shook her head again. "No Haymitch. You exist but you're not living. But it's different now. You have me, Peeta and Katniss. We can be your family. You can have that again".

Haymitch met her eyes, which were radiating with sincerity. He wanted to chuckle at her ludicrous words. He had been living a life alone and dependent on alcohol for years. Did she honestly think he could change now? Still, a part of him couldn't help but hope that her words held some truth. He had often wondered as he laid on his bed in a pool of liquor, seconds before passing out, what it would have been like if he still had someone left. If he still had a family, someone to come home to, someone to care for…someone worth waking up for…

Haymitch shook his head roughly. No. This was his life. Besides, all that mattered was Katniss's safety and her role as the Moackingjay. _The rebellion…the rebellion…the rebellion…_The words circled his mind in a ticking mantra. That was all that mattered now.

"Effie-"

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it before," she interrupted quickly, sensing his denial.

Haymitch sighed, placing his glass back down. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't," he paused, meeting her sincere eyes. "Look sweetheart-"

"Haymitch?"

The call broke his attention and the two lifted their heads up. Peeta stood at the door, concern etching his features.

"There's a call for you".

Haymitch stood up to retrieve the phone.

"Haymitch", Effie quickly called, stopping him at the doorway. "Perhaps we can do something tonight? I mean, if you're not busy of course".

Haymitch tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Of course princess. Whatever you want".

Effie watched him leave, a small smile playing on her lips. Throughout the rest of the day her thoughts were only on one thing. Haymitch Abernathy, and their potential plans for the night.

…

"Oh Haymitch, this is just wonderful," Effie gushed, her eyes still taking in her surroundings.

They stood on the Hotel's rooftop, bathed in the afternoon sunshine. A fluffy sheepskin blanket was spread across the concrete floor. On top of it laid out plates of chicken and salad sandwiches, a bucket of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries (her favourite) and of course, bottles of liquor.

"However did you manage all of this?"

Haymitch shrugged sheepishly, taking a seat opposite her. "It wasn't too hard to organise. The catering team owed me a few favours. And I know you like this kind of stuff".

Effie's lips softened into a smile as she sat down. "Yes, I do. Thank you".

Haymitch couldn't help but smile in return. "Got you your favourites too".

Reaching for a chocolate covered strawberry he threw it towards her mouth, missing her mouth by inches. The fruit hit her face, smudging melted chocolate across her cheek.

"Haymitch," Effie snapped, wincing.

Haymitch chuckled at the smudge on her cheek. Reaching for another he aimed at her lips and threw.

"Haymitch, just-stop!" Effie screeched as a second piece of fruit hit her face. Then another. And another. "You're wasting good chocolate strawberries!"

Haymitch fell back laughing, clearly amused at the sight of Effie, who sat, cheeks covered in chocolate and her lopsided, golden wig stained by the chocolate.

Effie huffed haughtily.

"Ah Trinket, loosen your corset," Haymitch said, recovering from his laughing fit. He sat up and reached for a serviette, his lips still twitching into an amused smile.

"Here".

He leaned over and reached for the side of her face, wiping the smudged stain away. She still sat with arms folded, lips pouted. Rolling his eyes at her haughty behaviour Haymitch grabbed a strawberry. Leaning over he slid the fruit into her lips, watching her sour expression melt into a blissful sigh.

He repressed a chuckle. "Good?"

Effie nodded. She picked up a strawberry and leaned towards his lips. Haymitch shut his eyes, his lips opening for the fruit. A small grin pulled at the corner of her lips as she slid the chocolate drenched fruit over his eye and down his cheek, satisfied at the sticky trail it left behind. Effie laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

Haymitch scowled, touching the chocolate on his cheek. His lips soon broke out into a smile. He noticed a small sparkle in her eyes, mirroring her radiating smile. Haymitch had never seen her so carefree and happy before. He sat still, allowing her to wipe the chocolate away. Just before she finished Haymitch quickly caught her hand, stopping her.

His eyes locked onto hers. Her breath caught in her throat. She searched his cool blue eyes for an explanation. .

"Haymitch?" she questioned uncertainly.

He released his hand, puzzlement passing his eyes. Reaching out he captured a yellow petal from her eyelash, holding it in front for her to see. Effie frowned, following his gaze. Above them twirled hundreds of blossoming, golden flowers, each sprinkled with glittering dots and flying in a flurry with the wind. They flew in the air, leaving a trail of soft, pearl petals behind.

"Oh my gosh Haymitch," Effie exclaimed, staring at the flowers in awe. "Crystilians".

"Crystili-what?"

"Crystilians," Effie said slowly, her eyes still following the whirl of majestic flowers. "I've never seen them before! They're impossible to find at the florist. Oh, I've always hoped to see them".

Haymitch was still a little puzzled at the foreign flowers. He shook his head as he watched Effie gush and sigh in wonder at the beautiful flowers. "They're just flowers".

Effie shot him an incredulous look, shaking her head at his ludicrous comment. "Honestly Haymitch…" her voice trailed off in a mutter regarding Haymitch's lack of appreciation for the beauty of these rare flowers.

Haymitch sighed, shaking his head. "Well maybe I'll capture one for you one day".

Effie stifled a laugh at his ridiculous reply, knowing it was near impossible to catch one of these soaring flowers. Still, she couldn't help but smile at his gesture. "I'd like that," she paused, her eyes rounding. "What am I doing here? Quick, we have to go find the others! Portia would love to see this".

Haymitch watched her in disbelief as she raced down to go tell the others the news. His couldn't help but feel a little disheartened when she came back with the prep team. He couldn't deny it. Throughout the day he had been looking forward to spending time with her tonight.

Fortunately for him, the others didn't stay long, the prep team not wanting to ruin their 'too cute for words date'. They drank, ate and laughed until they saw the blazing sunset, poking just above the peaks of the mountains, and the sky had blurred into a swirl of blue, orange and pink.

Effie soon discovered that he had the ability to make her forget about her worries and laugh again. Haymitch found that she was able to take his mind off his troubles, something he had always believed only alcohol could do. They both reached a new level in their relationship, but one thing was for certain. Neither wanted the night to end.

…

Effie had to stifle a giggle when she saw Haymitch emerged with the other Victors from the training centre. He took his place in line with the other tributes, wincing and swearing as his prep team began to apply the makeup. It was the last day before the Games, and as promised it was time for the photo shoot.

The photo shoot was another change made into the lead up to the Games, just like everything else (the rescheduling of Caesar Flickerman's interview for example). These photos were to be printed and sold all over the Capitol for everyone to see. Effie could already see the lines of calendars, postcards, Christmas cards and other merchandise that would carry these precious pictures. Fortunately for Effie, this photo shoot also gave her a rather nice view of District Twelve's renowned Victor.

Her eyes flickered down from his sandy blonde bangs that fell messily around his face to his muscular shoulders. She watched small beads of sweat trail down his bare, sculpted chest, admiring the chest hair that dusted the centre. Her eyes lingered just above his low waisted pants.

Effie Trinket couldn't deny it. She had always admired the man. He had a certain masculinity that she could never find with the Capitol's men, something that never failed to take her breath away.

Her thoughts drifted to last night, a small, dazed smile creeping onto her lips. She had lain in bed all night, kept up by the memories of her evening with Haymitch. She still couldn't believe that he had gone to that much time and effort to plan the evening for her, one that was sweet and dare she say it, romantic. _If it had been with anyone but Haymitch Abernathy of course, _she added silently. They had grown closer over the past week and she couldn't help but feel sad every time she remembered his ultimate fate next week. Effie pushed the thought aside. No. She couldn't think like that. There was still hope. There had to be hope. No matter what Haymitch had told her that evening, she had to believe that he would still try to win.

"No this just won't do!"

Effie's head snapped up, his voice shattering her thoughts. Quickly she checked to see if anyone had caught her checking the tribute out. God knows what she would do if she had been seen. Fortunately she hadn't. She returned her attention back to the rather flamboyant, yet passionate photographer, who stood in front of Haymitch, his violet, lush curls flying furious as he shook his pointed head.

"It will not do, I cannot have this! Rafael does not accept this!"

Haymitch sighed for the fifth time that evening, an aggravating snarl twisting his features. Forget about the Games, he wanted to dig his knife into this man's scrawny chest right there and then.

"What?" he gritted venomously.

Rafael placed his hand on his hips as he approached Haymitch, circling him. "I am going for…animalistic here. Rough! A roaring lion!", he claimed with wild hand gestures, staring at Haymitch's scowl. " And I am getting sulking child".

A growl crept up his throat. "Then what do you want me to do?" he seethed, struggling to control his temper.

An audience sat just above him, meaning that potential sponsors were watching him. He couldn't blow this now.

The photographer frowned, tapping his manicured, polished nail against his chin. He glanced at Haymitch, looking fierce with his dark eyes and bloodied scars, curtsey of the makeup team. He held a dripping, gleaming knife in one hand. No. The atmosphere and makeup was perfect. His usual training uniform was perfect. He just needed something else….Rafael's amber eyes searched the crowd for inspiration until they fell on his target.

"Uh, Efffiiee!" he sing sung, clapping his hands in the air.

He ignored her stunned expression and clicked his fingers. Immediately hair stylists and a team of makeup crew rushed forward, ushering Effie towards Haymitch.

"Okay people, make her wild. Fierce! But I still want to see the fear in her eyes".

"W-what's happening?" Effie asked worriedly.

She felt brushes and pencil lids furiously skimming over her skin and around her eyes. She gasped when her wig was removed to show her natural, pale blond curls. Their hands soon went to her hair, combs swinging furiously, pins falling through slender fingers and hairspray blowing in the air. Rafael approached the trembling Mentor, who now figured out that she would apparently be in this photo shoot.

"Effie darling, I am sorry about this. But it is needed. You understand, yes?"

Effie nodded, doing her best to smile to the crowd of eager Sponsors. "Of course".

He clapped his hands together with delight. "Good. Good! Then you understand that we must make alterations to your dress?"

Her smile dropped. "What-"

She screeched as the outer layer of her skirts was torn off, so her dress rested above her knees. Her right sleeves were torn in half and a flurry of feathers on her lower skirts was ripped off. A few more horrific alterations were made until Effie thought that she would faint from the damage.

"There! All done".

Effie's eyes fluttered open, looking faint. "R-really?"

She couldn't even bare to look at herself. Unfortunately for her, a mirror was thrust into her face. An untamed, wild woman greeted her. Thick, wayward curls tumbled down her frame and over her panda eyes, contrasting against her deadly, blood-red lipstick. Her mutilated, emerald green dress emphasized her untamed, sexual look, cut in areas to reveal her slender figure and voluptuous curves_. Oh god her dress._ And she had just bought it too.

"Right, enough time wasted! Effie, I want you to stand next to Haymitch and follow my instructions as we take these photos".

Effie's heart stopped as she heard his clear instructions. "W-what?"

"Come on, you two are a lovely couple. The Golden Capitol couple. It should really be no problem, yes?"

She gave Haymitch a pleading look, just knowing that he would be furious. To her surprise Haymitch just sighed and nodded, as if he understood how she felt. He even offered her a small, comforting smile. And for that, Effie was grateful.

"Right, of course" Effie's voice shook, struggling to maintain stability.

Effie took her place beside him and waited for her cue. One it was give, she took a deep breath before she began. She let her body fall back against the wall, her leg wrapping around his waist. Haymitch's calloused hand rested on the wall whilst the other gripped the knife, bringing the blade down the curve of her neck and to her collarbone. Effie couldn't help but shudder against the cold metal as she tilted her head back as instructed. Taking another steady breath she ran her hands down his chest as his lips captured hers in a hungry, biting kiss.

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

The cameras flashed furiously as they kissed hungrily…passionately, desperate to hear the cue for them to end.

"Perfect! We have the shot!"

They broke apart. Effie breathed out a sigh of relief. She turned to Haymitch, perhaps to say a word of comfort or another apology or even offer congratulation at how well he had played his part. But he had already walked off.

…

"Another drink".

The Bartender placed down his cloth, raising an eyebrow. "You sure about that? I think you've had enough already pal".

Haymitch slammed down his glass in response, shooting the Bartender a challenging glare. The Bartender gave a careless shrug and topped his glass, before tending to another customer.

_Her full lips pressed against his, tearing through his lips in a hungry kiss. They seemed to stir something deep within him. He felt his lips responding to hers almost instinctively, hungry for another taste. She tasted like strawberries, sweet, sugary strawberries. And her taste drove him crazy for more. _

Haymitch down the glass in one shot, gesturing for another. He shook his pounding head, trying to erase the images.

_Her leg curled around his waist, her petite body pushing up against his. He repressed a shiver at the sensations of her hands running down his chest. He felt her thigh pressed deliciously against his, the contact almost making him groan into her sweet lips. _

Haymitch took another swig of his drink, almost sighing in frustration. "Another!" he bellowed, clicking his fingers impatiently. He downed the scotch and went to call for another when the Bartender, seeing his empty glass, went to top it up before he could ask.

_His eyes had skimmed down to her now torn yet rather provocative dress. They roamed down her frame, admiring an inch of creamy skin, a freckle along the curve of her waist, the dip in her cleavage….the way her full lips parted with shock, the way her natural, tousled curls tumbled down her frame almost seductively, the natural curls he couldn't stop thinking about since he had seen her that night…the pale blonde curls that felt so soft beneath his fingers and he could only imagine, silky against his lips…_

Haymitch growled in frustration, the glass shattering in his hand. His memories shattered too, reality dragging him back down to earth. Haymitch looked down. He had broken his glass.

What was wrong with him? This was Effie Trinket. _Effie Trinket. _Effie Trinket who had the softest skin when her face was makeup free and the most lustrous, silkiest hair he had seen when it flew loose in the wind. Effie Trinket who had a tinkling laugh that lit up her eyes and his entire world, a world that had only known the burning sensation of alcohol and the hollow emptiness it left behind. She had a smile that stopped his breath short and froze the words on his tongue like sticky glue. Effie Trinket, who had a gentle heart for her tributes and a hidden but blazing hatred for the games. Effie Trinket, who had done nothing but flood his thoughts like a toxic fog during the past ten hours.

Yes, he admitted it. He cared for her. Yet last night something stirred within him. At first he sure it wasn't anything, but when his hand caught hers and he felt the static run up his arm and pound through his heart, he knew it wasn't nothing. And when he heard her laugh, felt her mischievously run the chocolate strawberry down his face and watched her free her hair from her wig to let it fly in the wind, he had felt it again.

The same sensations emerged that morning during the photo shoot, and it was only then that Haymitch began to realise what these feelings were. Desire. And it scared him. So much so that he had stormed out, confused and mad at the power this woman seemed to have over him. Sure, they had grown closer this past week. She had not only become more tolerable but his friend. _Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend._ But Haymitch was kidding himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the image of her, and the aching desire to have her.

"Hey buddy, I really think you should head back to your room now".

Haymitch stood up from his stool, ignoring the Bartender's request. He began his way towards the exit, remembering that he had a few bottles of bourbon left in his cupboard. God, he needed to drink more. Keep on drinking until he destroyed every last memory of kissing Effie Trinket. Drink until he passed out. And hopefully, drink until every last desire for the woman died.

"I don't buy their act for a second".

Haymitch stopped in his tracks.

"Oh Haymitch, I missed you terribly! Ever since we first kissed, please don't die in the Hunger Games!" A mocking, imitation of a shrilling Capitol accent rang out, followed by drunken laughter.

Haymitch whirled around, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes fell on Brutus and Enorbaria. He didn't waste a second. He strode over to the couple, raging sparks of lightning flashing in his eyes. "Brutus, Enorbaria. Fancy seeing you here".

Enorbaria smirked, her eyes scanning up and down at him. Her lips pulled into a grin, revealing her pointed, lethal set of teeth. "Yeah. Where's your lady? Still sobbing over your imminent death? Finding ways to mend her soon to be broken heart?"

She laughed maliciously, giving Brutus an encouraging smirk. He chuckled darkly.

"You don't think we know why you're faking a relationship with that uptight, Capitol Bitch? This your pathetic way of gaining sponsors then?"

Haymitch bit the inside of his tongue, struggling to remain silent. His body shook with the red, hot anger, rising inside of him like an erupting volcano. His fists clenched together, nails biting into his palms. He couldn't lose control now…he should leave. But their smug looks filled him with a raging determination to stay.

Brutus slipped off the stool, taking a gulp of his frothing beer. "You know Haymitch, we wondered why you picked her, out of all women. After all, just look at her," he paused, sharing another chuckle with Enorbaria. "Then again," he paused, casting Haymitch a small wink. "She must have her talents elsewhere".

_Wham!_

Haymitch's fist collided into his jaw, his body shaking with anger. Pinning him onto the ground with his knees Haymitch began to pound him, spitting curses into his face. Enorbaria was soon on him, her knees curled around the back of his waist and her nails digging into his shoulders. Her piercing teeth soon locked onto his shoulder, releasing a painful cry. The next few seconds were a whizzing blur of yells, cursing, beatings, blood, bruises and calls for help. It wasn't long before Haymitch saw black.

_So how'd I do? Yeah you guys will learn that i love making stuff up haha Crystllians aren't real, though they sound amazing. Please review, I'm hoping to get to 21 reviews fingers crossed! Also, the big Hayffie update is next week. The one I think we've all been waiting for so keep a look out for that! Have a happy new year guys! Mwah! 3 _

_Lydia :)_


	4. Promise me

_A.N: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, they're such a pleasure to read. I hope to get to 30! My new goal *hopefully!*. This was a tough chapter and took me a fair while to write, developing and exploring their relationship more, kind of really showing why are these feelings emerging all of a sudden, what contributed to why they act so different towards each other now and care more now and their ultimate love affair whilst keeping them in character. And I admit, I fangirled a little (a lot) whilst writing this because there were some oh so adorable scenes. But this is my favourite chapter so I hope you guys will love it. Also, i struggled so much with the title, between promise me and surrender, but i chose this one in the end :)_

_In reply to to Guest yes, looking back on it i do think the rooftop scene was very out of character for Haymitch. But i couldn't help it! I guess I wanted them to have a cute rooftop picnic date so bad haha _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

**Promise me**

* * *

The desolate rooms were silent, almost tranquil. The gentle tune of her hums permeated throughout the penthouse, echoing off the cream coloured walls. Effie flicked the switch on, yellow light sweeping across the darkness. A small smile graced her lips. She finally had the place to herself.

Katniss and Peeta had decided to spend their last night together on the Hotel's rooftop whilst the prep team had gone out for dinner. And Haymitch… Effie slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown, a small pout crossing her lips. She could already see Haymitch at the bar, drinking himself to intoxication.

She repressed a small sigh at the last thought. She was hoping the two could spend the last night before the Games together. Instead Haymitch chose to spend it with his alcohol. She could already see Haymitch stumbling through the doors in the middle of the night, waking her up with his groans and clatter of bottles before chucking up all over the floor. Had she really been that naive to believe that just because their previous night had gone so well, he would want to spend his last one with her?

Effie pushed the thoughts away. She wasn't his wife; he could do what he wanted. But Effie couldn't shake away the urge to run down and drag him away from the bar. She just knew that stumbling through the arena with a hangover and all the aftermaths of drinking couldn't be good. Effie sat down on the stool and busied herself with the makeup kit, trying to distract her mind. With a drenched, cotton cloth began washing away the many layers of her foundation, but still her thoughts wouldn't stray away from Haymitch Abernathy.

A violent fit of coughs interrupted her. Effie lifted her head at the disruption, dropping the cotton. She could hear the door swinging open and a loud thud, followed by footsteps and an aching groan. Effie glanced at the clock, a small frown pinching her eyebrows. Haymitch couldn't be back already. Standing up she went to see what the commotion was.

Haymitch laid face first in a pool of his own blood and vomit. His hair was drenched in the filthy bile and even from her position, Effie could smell the pungent stench of alcohol. Vicious cuts tracked down his back and arms, leaving behind a trail of sticky blood. A stitched wound cut deep between the curve of his neck and his shoulder blade. When Peeta rolled him onto his back she couldn't help but gasp, noticing the nasty, purple bruise that was forming on his right eye.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice shaking with shock.

A heavy sighed escaped Peeta's lips as he tried to heave the drunken man up. Effie quickly hurried over to help. With one arm around each shoulder the two managed to drag Haymitch into his room.

"Bar fight," Peeta explained breathlessly, plunking him onto the bed. "He seems to be drifting in and out of consciousness, but the nurse said he should be fine once the alcohol wears off".

Effie tried to steady her breath, watching him with stunned eyes. Slowly Haymitch blinked, returning back to consciousness. A scowl contorted his features.

"Could someone turn the fucking light off?" he snapped, rolling over to shield his eyes from the light before passing out.

Effie took in a sharp breath, pushing her lips together at his repulsive language. She bit her tongue to remain silent. "A bar fight?" she asked, turning her attention back to Peeta.

Peeta shrugged. "Apparently he started a fight with Brutus and Enorbaria, but I don't know why. I was told to come and collect him after the nurse had fixed his major wounds," Peeta paused, uneasiness passing his features. "Effie, you won't tell Katniss will you? She'll be livid if she finds out that Haymitch got drunk just before the Games".

Effie nodded, imagining the girls outrage if she knew her ally was already injured. "Of course. You should go back to Katniss, I can take care of him now".

A small, grateful sigh slipped from his lips. "Are you sure?"

Effie nodded, briefly resting her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes. We'll be fine. I know I have a first aid kit around here somewhere".

Peeta thanked her and quickly hurried off, eager to get back to his date. Effie cast a glance at the past out man, sighing. So much for an early night. She found the first aid kit in the bathroom and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she got to work. She was relieved that the nurse had stitched the critical cut on his neck, which she assumed was from Enobaria's set of teeth. The creams and antiseptic wipes were enough for his minor cuts, but she'd have no idea how to stitch up a wound. She had to admit, it was easier to treat a passed out Haymitch than a conscious, swearing and fighting Haymitch. This almost peaceful moment was short lived however when she felt Haymitch stir beneath her.

Haymitch's eyes slowly opened. He winced as the glaring light hit him, cursing under his breath. He blinked, meeting Effie's fuming glare.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself," she said testily, carefully cleaning the side of his face from the blood and filth with her wet cloth.

Haymitch grimaced as her hands brushed against his bruise. "What're you doing?"

She shot him an icy glare, placing an icepack on his bruised eye. "Throwing a party. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Haymitch breathed out a sigh of relief, the icepack slowly easing the throbbing pain.

"You're filthy," Effie observed, sliding up from the bed. "If you're able to walk you should go take a shower".

Normally Haymitch would ignore her complaints, roll over and past out in his filth. But the Games were tomorrow and if he didn't shower now, the stench would remain. Spending a week in the arena with Katniss was bad enough, but hearing her constant complains about his smell was something he knew he couldn't handle. So rolling over Haymitch clambered out of bed, holding onto his dresser for support. Slowly he made his way to the ensuite.

It wasn't long before he returned, stepping into his room, dripping wet. He noticed that in the short time he was showering, Effie had managed to change his sheets and give his room a quick clean, fresh clothes now sitting at the end of his bed. His eyes landed on the Escort, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, packing away the first aid kit. A concentrated look was furrowing her features, but when he looked closer he could see the worried lines etching into her features, her teeth grazing her lower lip and an anxious look shadowing her eyes. If Haymitch didn't know any better, she was worried about him.

"Hey princess".

Effie whirled around to the figure behind her, her breath catching in her throat. Haymitch stood in nothing but a fluffy towel that was wrapped clumsily around his waist, water droplets still dripping down his hair, onto his shoulders and running down his torso.

"Haymitch," she hissed, irritation lacing her voice. "Do you have any decency to get dressed?"

Haymitch repressed a chuckle. "Why? Thought you'd enjoy the view," he said with a small wink, flopping down next to her.

He chuckled at the flustered blush tinging her cheeks, watching her with an amused glint in his eye as she muttered her denials and complaints of his drunken idiocy under her breath.

Effie did her best to hide her desire that caught in her throat and rose in her cheeks, firmly keeping her gaze on the first aid-kit. For god's sake he was still Haymitch Abernathy, shirtless or not. Why did he continue to have this effect on her?

"You still haven't told me what happened," she spoke up, shutting the kit with a clink.

"Tell you what?" Haymitch replied, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

The truth was he didn't want to tell Effie what happened down at the bar. He just knew she would be torn at the horrendous things the other tributes were thinking about her but more importantly, he didn't want her to believe that he started the fight because he was pissed at the two for speaking about her like that, that he started the fight because he was trying to defend her image. He didn't want her to find out just how much Haymitch cared about her.

Effie gave him an irritated stare. "Tell me why you decided to get yourself drunk and injured on the night before the Games," she continued crisply. "Honestly Haymitch, it was foolish of you. Couldn't you give the alcohol a break for one night?"

Haymitch fidgeted in his seat, his mind frantically searching for an answer that could dodge her question.

"I haven't really got a reason," Haymitch replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Though it's not like my drinking habits are anything new".

Effie sighed, her eyes lowering down at the truth. "No, it isn't," her eyes flickered back up to his. "I just wished you gave it a break tonight. And this still doesn't explain why you punched Brutus in the jaw. For gods sake Haymitch, you were going into the arena with him tomorrow," Effie paused, her eyes drawing towards him. She noticed the way he almost flinched under her burning gaze, turning away. "What did he say?"

Haymitch's head snapped up. "Who said that he said anything?"

Effie repressed a small sigh. "You wouldn't have punched him unless you were provoked," she paused, her eyes widening at the sudden thought. 'Did he threaten you? Or Katniss?"

Haymitch shook his head gruffly. He picked up the ice pack and slabbed it onto his eye, sighing gratefully. "Na, wasn't anything like that".

Effie frowned, her face screwed up in concentration. She couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Any contempt Brutus or Enorbaria had towards Haymitch would surely be dealt with in the Games. They weren't foolish enough to provoke him now and risk injuring themselves so close to the fight. "Then what was it then?"

Haymitch met her eyes, his lips parting as if considering telling her. A part of him felt that she had the right to know. After all, the comment was about her. Then he imagined the hurt in her eyes when she found out that that's what the other tributes, and possibly other Escorts and members of the Game Council, were thinking about her. That their love was an act and Haymitch was only a faking relationship with her because Effie was eager to sleep with District Twelve's mentor. Effie had always been rigorous with maintaining her reputation, and would be devastated to know the gossip that had clearly been circulating.

So instead Haymitch swallowed back his words and gruffly replied, "Nothing. It was nothing".

Effie pursed her lips, still unconvinced. "Well it had to be something".

"Look, I said it was nothing. Can you let it go?"

Haymitch began rummaging in the draws of his bedside table, searching for the alcohol. He wrapped his fingers around the cool glass and brought it out, hoping that the sight of bourbon would drive her away.

Effie's eyes flashed at his actions. She hastily snatched the bottle from his hand, crossing her arms.

"Oy!"

"You're not getting the bottle back until you tell me," she said firmly.

Haymitch let out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his sandy bangs. " God dammit you stubborn woman. They were discussing us".

Effie's blinked in shock, her fingers releasing the bottle. Haymitch quickly grabbed the bottle, popping off the lid. Effie ignored him, momentarily forgetting about the alcohol.

"Us?"

Haymitch took a gulp of the burning liquid, sighing in satisfaction at the spicy taste. "Yeah. They said that our love affair is an act. And…some other stuff".

"Other stuff?"

Haymitch sighed, realising that he wouldn't be able to dodge her question anymore. "Yeah. They asked why out of everyone I would choose an uptight, Capitol bit- er, woman to help get me sponsors, and said that I was with you because…because you had your talents elsewhere".

"Had my talents elsewhere…"

Haymitch met her eyes, his eyes wincing, confirming her thoughts.

Effie's eyes widened, her lips parting in horror.

Then Haymitch saw it. The hurt. It briefly flickered past her features. Her eyes lowered in attempts to hide the sadness, her fingers silently mutilating the bed sheets. "They said that?"

Haymitch sighed. He reached for her hand, tearing her fingers from the sheets. "Look sweetheart, forget what they said. It doesn't matter".

Effie bit her lip, nodding. "I know. It's just…it still hurts to know that people truly think that about me".

She felt Haymitch's fingers shifting through her fingers, intertwining with hers. Their hands rested on her lap. "So what if they do? To hell with them".

Effie slowly raised her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. An amused twinkle touched her eye, spreading across her features.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Effie shook her head, her eyes on his. "I just realised. You started the fight because of me. You were defending my image".

Haymitch shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "Yeah, I suppose," he finished with a nonchalant shrug.

Effie tilted her head to the side, trying to make out his thoughts beneath his aloof composure. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you".

She watched him lift the bottle back to his lips, taking a small sip. But Effie could see the small smile twitching at the corner of his lips and knew he appreciated her 'thank you' nonetheless.

Her lips pushed together as she watched him take another swig of Jack Daniels. It was bad enough that he had drunk himself into intoxication tonight, but did he seriously have the audacity to continue drinking right in front of her? Her eyes flared. He was going into the Games tomorrow and at this rate, he'd have a hangover so bad that he'd be dead before he stepped off the launch pad.

Effie's hand flew in the air and snatched the bottle, taking him by surprise.

"Oy!"

"The Games are tomorrow and you're still drinking," Effie hissed, her shrilling voice cutting into his head in a pounding headache. "What would Katniss say?"

"Katniss isn't here right now," Haymitch made a swipe for the bottle but she quickly yanked it back. "You said I could have it if I told you what happened. Why do you care anyway?"

Effie huffed. "I care because I don't want you collapsing into unconsciousness before the Games have even started just because you have a hangover," Effie paused, staring at the bottle intently. "I'm chucking this out the window".

Haymitch's head snapped up, horror stunning him on the spot. "You wouldn't. Sweetheart, if you value your line of wigs and makeup you'll turn around and hand it back to me".

It was the second last bottle Haymitch had in his room, and he knew it'd take more than one to drown out his worries tonight.

Effie ignored his threats and slipped off the bed, bottle in hand. Quickly Haymitch jumped after her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. With one hand on her wrist the other went to retrieve the bottle. Effie struggled in his grip, feeling her clutch on the bottle slide as he tugged it with one fierce pull.

Haymitch jumped back onto the bed, raising the bottle in the air victoriously. He took a gulp of the heavenly liquor.

"Haymitch!" Effie screeched, coming after him.

Haymitch couldn't help but chuckle at her flushed cheeks and lopsided wig as she climbed after him. She had him up against the wall of his bed, standing on the tips of her toes as she tried to reach for the bottle. Haymitch dangled it in the air, chuckling at her fruitless attempts at retrieving it.

Throwing caution to the wind Effie pulled him down by his arm, tumbling onto the bed with him. Rolling over and pushing him onto his back she quickly straddled his waist, locking his thighs between hers. Haymitch's grip on the bottle loosened, caught of guard by her surprising manoeuvre. Taking her chance Effie snatched the bottle from him, a victorious smile dancing on her lips.

She went to climb off his lap when his hand caught her wrist, stopping her. Effie whirled around, her lips parting with surprise. Her head cocked to the side, puzzled eyes searching his for an answer. Yet as they locked onto his she felt her breath catch in her throat, his artic blue eyes never failing to take her breath away.

Haymitch didn't know how long he spent staring into her eyes. Had they always been that soft, shade of sky blue? When had they shimmered like that, like oval crystals in water? In that moment he was certain that he could drown in those eyes. Yet something else caught his attention. A golden lock had slipped out from beneath her wig during their previous chase. Haymitch's fingers went to it, running the soft, natural strand between his fingers. He tucked it behind her ear, his fingers lingering near her cheek.

"Hey, you're not wearing any makeup," he observed softly, trailing his fingers down her face.

Effie's heart hammered at his gentle touch. "Yes…well I was getting ready for bed before you stumbled in".

His lips curled into a lopsided smile. "Then I'm glad I did. You look nice".

Her heart skipped another precious beat, her lips softening into a smile. She suddenly realised just how close they were, their thighs pressing together, almost intimate in their current position. If she lowered her eyes down anymore she could see his torso, just hidden from her vision. Her eyes fell on his once more, the desire stirring within her.

"How about a deal?"

Effie blinked, startled. "Yes?"

"I ditch the alcohol for tonight, and you give the wigs a break for the rest of the week".

Effie glanced at the bottle, which was still over three quarters full. Perhaps he still had a chance tomorrow. She nodded.

Haymitch dropped the bottle on the floor. His fingers reached out towards her wig, slipping under the material he slowly pulled it off. Haymitch watched her shake her hair so her lustrous, pale blonde curls tumbled down freely. A small smile touched his lips.

"That's better".

Haymitch's eyes swept over her, taking her in. She looked just like she had looked the other night. It was as if he had peeled away the very layers of her mask, revealing her natural self, her natural beauty beneath all the Capitol attire. She was breathtaking.

"Haymitch?"

Haymitch startled, meeting her crystal blues eyes. Had he been staring for that long?

Effie tilted her head to the side, her eyes staring questioningly at his.

His eyes drifted off to her stunning hair, watching the wayward curls dangle down her eyes. Reaching out he tucked the locks behind her ear, his fingers lingering near her cheek. He felt his eyes loosing themselves in hers.

His eyes soon fell on her luscious lips, cherry red without her outrageous lipstick. He remembered how soft they were against his lips, like silky rose petals. He wondered what they would be like now without the lipstick. Would they be softer?

Without giving it another thought Haymitch leaned up on the palm of his hands, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He felt her gasp into his mouth before she slowly responded. Haymitch's eyes fluttered shut as his lips enclosed around her lower lip, deepening the kiss. Her lips were just as he had imagined, soft and pliable against his. When he rolled his teeth over her sweet lips, nibbling gently, he tasted her, chocolate strawberries and spicy wine. She was intoxicating.

Effie pulled apart as if his lips were static. Her eyes flung open, shock parting her lips at what they had done. She tried to steady her heart, which seemed to be galloping against her chest. She was breathless.

Effie glanced down at Haymitch, who had flopped back down again, a lopsided grin on his lips. Her eyes searched his for an answer, speechless.

"I wanted one real kiss," he explained softly, his eyes locking onto hers. "Before I entered the arena tomorrow".

Effie's eyes softened, understanding.

"Haymitch I-" Effie stopped, the words faltering on her tongue.

She what? She didn't want him to return to the Games tomorrow? Because try as she may, she couldn't erase the constant thoughts that kept her up at night, thoughts, fears and possibilities of what could happen when he steps into the arena? Tell him that she feared that she was harbouring dangerous feelings towards him, desires that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't extinguish? But most of all, she feared that he'd never return and she'd never see him again. That she'd never get to tell him just how much she cared about him.

Instead she dipped her head down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Because she knew admitting how she felt was too hard, and as she had done her entire life surviving under the fear in a dictatorial society with the outrageous wigs and crazy fashion, and the uptight persona and constant stress on manners, she took the easier path.

Because his whisky drenched lips tasted so good against hers, acidic alcohol with a twist of peppermint. Because she loved the feel of his coarse stubble brushing against her jaw and the low rumble that reverberated up his throat when she rolled her teeth over his lips. Because when she was in his arms, his secure embrace, something in this sick world they lived in made sense.

Before Haymitch could comprehend their kiss her arms were around his neck, pulling him up towards her. He felt her cool fingers run up his torso and skim the curve of his neck, sending a rippling shiver up his spine. His fingers briefly curled around her waist before running up her sides and to her hair, threading through her glorious, silky curls.

Their lips broke apart, lack of air threatening to consume them. Their eyes met, pupils dilated, each shocked at their actions. Effie's lips opened, perhaps to apologise or explain her previous actions. But Haymitch's lips crashed onto hers before she had a chance, silencing her worries with a biting kiss.

Effie's eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to his kiss. Surrendered to the sensations consuming her, the flickering flame bursting like an inferno within her. Each of his kisses sending waves of static up her arms like swimming currents, each one bursting a flame within her heart.

His tongue swiped across her lips and slipped inside her opened lips. Their tongues danced together, twisting like vines, like lovers in a burning passion. Effie moaned into his mouth as she felt his teeth graze her lips once more, feeling him smirk against her lips. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pulled him in closer, melting into his embrace.

His fingers left her hair and ventured down her sides once more. His eyes briefly flickered down her frame, admiring the thin, silk nightgown that seemed to just cover her most intimate areas. Haymitch's fingers rested on her thighs, slowly trailing up the curve of her waist. He felt her breath catch as his fingers pushed her nightgown up her waist. With one hand cupping a tender breast the other went towards her intimacy. Haymitch could already feel the damp pool between her legs as he slipped a finger in. He met her eyes just as they fluttered shut, her back arching and teeth biting back a moan.

Without breaking their kiss Haymitch rolled her over onto her back, an audible gasp escaping her lips. He pinned her arms above her head, taking her by surprise. His lust-clouded eyes skimmed down her frame, eyes dilated, swollen lips, tousled, wayward hair. He almost groaned at the sight.

His lips soon trailed to the curve of her jaw and down her neck. Effie tilted her head back as his lips peppered a trail of kisses down her neck, biting back a moan. Effie's eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered to his ministrations, his lips on the sensitive hollow of her skin and tracing over her collarbone to her pulse, sucking and biting each sensitive area.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Her lips bit back another moan, every fibre in her being screaming for him to take her then and there. Unable to stand the aching desire growing between her legs any longer Effie fought against his grip, rolling him onto his back.

Her lips tugged into a triumphant smirk, amused at his stunned expression. Quickly she straddled his waist, sensually rocking her hips against his with a teasing smirk. She could hear him groan beneath her. Quickly Haymitch's fingers were on her nightgown, hurriedly tearing it off her. Effie shimmied out of her clothes, noticing that his eyes were fixated on her, darkened with lust. Clearly, she did not disappoint.

Effie's eyes batted in a hint of a wink, enjoying the effect she seemed to have over him. "Enjoying the view?"

She contained a small giggle as his lips crashed onto hers in another biting kiss. His hands ran up her waist and skimmed over her abdomen, gently palming each breast. Effie moaned into his lips, her fingers running down his sculpted chest, enjoying the way they contracted under her touch. They met the soft material of his towel, just thick enough to hide his growing arousal. With a mischievous smirk she slipped her hand inside, watching him groan under her curled fingers.

Haymitch seized his lips once more, the kiss hungrier than the last.

"God dammit trinket," he muttered into her lips. "If you don't get me out of this thing now I swear to god…"

Effie smirked, enjoying the power she held over him. Knowing that neither could take the tension much longer the towel was flung off. Effie rocked her hips against his once more, slowly sinking into him as he slid so naturally into her. A breathless moan parted her lips, the overwhelming sensations consuming them both.

Effie arched her back, already feeling his body react to hers. She felt his fingers curl around her waist, his thrusts quickening to meet hers. His name came spilling from her lips in a breathless cry as she rode him, nails cutting deep into his shoulders. Her name soon parted his lips in a prayer. She felt her walls tightening around his, already so close to the edge…

The two came together in a passionate bliss, each silent and breathless as the waves of pleasure rippled throughout them.

They spent the remainder of their hour acquainting themselves with each other, retracing sensitive spots with kisses and exploring new ones with gentle touches. Together, they lost themselves to each other.

…

The pale moonlight snuck between the curtain gaps and glazed over the couple buried beneath the waves of sheets and blankets.

Effie's eyes fluttered wearily as she rolled over to her side, resting her head on his shoulder. Her fingers began to trace the faint scars and marks that twisted down his chest. Haymitch rested on his back, one hand behind his head and the other playing with her golden curls that cascaded down his shoulder. Neither said a word, not wanting to disturb the peace. But both knew that one would have to break the silence soon, to address the vulture that had been looming over them since Haymitch had first volunteered.

Haymitch's eyes drifted to her, an amused smile tracing his lips. She looked so calm and content, with a far away look as her eyes followed the path her fingers made on his chest.

"Hey princess".

Effie blinked, lifting her eyes up to him.

Haymitch rolled over to his bedside table, opening the draws. He rummaged through the contents before he pulled out a glass jar.

"Forgot to give you this".

Effie gasped when she saw the miraculous gift. Inside floated a golden flower, dusted with glittering, flaming spots. If caught in the right light she swore she could see its petals ever so slightly folding in and blossoming out, like the stories she had heard.

"A Crystilian," Effie breathed, taking the jar with both her hands. "Oh Haymitch it's beautiful. However did you find it?"

"To be honest it wasn't that hard," Haymitch replied with a nonchalant shrug. "After you told me about them I went looking. Found one caught in a tree at some park nearby".

Effie's eyes rounded with shock. "Cascade Gardens?" she asked, because that was the only park nearby. "You climbed one of those towering trees?"

Haymitch shrugged again with a sheepish smile, gesturing to one of the marks on his chest that Effie had been tracing that night. Effie's lips melted into a small smile, realising that he had indeed climbed the tree, and earned himself a scar to prove it.

Effie leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. "Thank you".

Haymitch returned her smile, his lips still lingering near hers. "Think I'll need a bit more than a kiss for all the trouble I went to".

She repressed an eye roll, giving him a small push away. Haymitch couldn't help but grin.

Taking the glass from her hands he unscrewed the lid and plucked out the delicate flower. Tucking a fallen curl behind her ear he slipped the slender stem behind her ear, letting the flower perch in her hair. He couldn't help but stare. The simple flower brought out her golden curls.

"Haymitch," Effie's voice startled him. Her eyes connected to his, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. "It's rude to stare".

He just shook his head, an incredulous smile meeting his eyes and touching his lips. "Can't help it sweetheart. Not a crime to stare at someone beautiful right?"

Her heart melted like a dripping candle, truly lost for words. She firmly reminded herself that it was the alcohol driving his words, surely the alcohol. She told herself that she was imagining the sincerity and care in his voice, a simple delusion born from her desperation for his words to be true. She told herself that she was fooling herself into beliving that his words held hope, hope that his comment was so much more than a friendly compliment. In her heart she felt herself desperately clutching onto this. Hope.

Effie scolded herself once more, knowing not to lead herself on to believe such things, because Haymitch Abernathy never said nor meant such things. Yet when her eyes connected with his, searching his ocean blue depths for an answer, she found nothing but sincerity.

"Hey princess, you alright?"

Effie blinked back. It was then that she realised how warm and wet her cheeks were. She blinked again, salty tears leaking down her cheeks in dripping drops. Effie sniffed. She took a steady breath, trying to swallow back the tears.

"It's alright Effs," Haymitch whispered, catching her tears with the back of his fingers. Carefully he wiped them away. "What's wrong?"

Effie just shook her head, refusing his help. Because she knew that if she spoke, the tears would come running down like a broken dam and there'd be no stopping her.

"Effie…Effie," Haymitch's hand caressed the side of her face, turning her face his way. His eyes caught hers. "You can tell me".

Effie met his eyes, her tears briefly stopping. Taking a shaky breath she mustered up whatever words she could gather in her emotional state, the words cracking in her throat and slipping out in a bare whisper.

"Don't go".

Haymitch blinked back, taken back. "What?"

Effie captured his lips in a desperate kiss.

"Stay", she breathed into his lips, slowly drawing back.

Haymitch met her eyes, her round, confused and troubled eyes. "That's what this is about?" he referred to her tears. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "You know it's not that simple sweetheart. I have to go".

Effie bit her lip. She realised how ludicrous she sounded, asking him to not go into the Games tomorrow.

"I know," she whispered. "I just-" Effie stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Haymitch sighed. Reaching for her waist he pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist. "I wish things were different".

_I wish things were different…_

His words echoed in her mind. What did he mean by that?

"Haymitch, I know you promised Peeta that you'd get Katniss out alive," Effie began clearly. She wiped away the last of her tears, steadying her breaths. She took another trembling breath before she continued. "But when the Games are over, you come back".

She could see Haymitch's face faltering, fighting against another heavy sigh.

"Haymitch," she said before he could say another word. "I don't want to lose you. I won't," she paused, her eyes softening. Her fingers brushed through his sandy hair, her eyes falling on his. "Just…promise me that you'll return. That I'll see you again".

Haymitch sighed. He reached for her hands, bringing them back down to her sides. _If things were different…_ the thought passed his mind once more, before he quickly squashed it. But things weren't different, and he couldn't waste his time dreaming of what could be.

"Effie-"

"_Promise me_".

Haymitch reached for the flower that was hanging precariously in her hair and placed it in her fingers.

"I promise sweetheart".

The small smile returned to her lips. His word was good enough for her. Effie dropped the flower back into its glass jar and placed it on the floor below her. She dropped a kiss to his lips before climbing out of his lap.

The two sunk back beneath their covers, exhaustion slowly consuming them. Haymitch felt Effie's hand slip through his as she surrendered to her deep slumber. As she did so Haymitch swore he could hear her lips moving in a small mutter, the same words repeating like a ticking mantra.

_Promise me…Promise me…Promise me…_

That night as Haymitch drifted off to sleep, guilty thoughts passed through his mind. He was entering the Games tomorrow, and depending on how the plan went, he may never see Effie Trinket again. But that thought couldn't compare to the one tormenting his slumber.

His last words to Effie Trinket were a lie.

…

When Effie woke up the next morning Haymitch was gone, without so much as a note or word of goodbye. In his place resting on his pillow was the Crystilian, bright and golden as the morning's sunshine.

* * *

So from here on in, i haven't fully thought out how i'm going to go but i have a fair few ideas tossing around my head. Different scenarios, depending on what I decide to do with Haymitch once in the Games and Katniss fires that arrow. But I'm open to suggestions or guesses of what you guys will think will happen. Please review, I'd love to get to 30 it'd be great! And your feedback is always so helpful. Thanks for reading!

Lydia :)


End file.
